Falling For Death
by Krissy Cullen Twi- Obsessed
Summary: Bella is an average teenager.But she really has a dark secret.She's a serial killer.Along with Alice and Rosalie.What happens when Bella meets her next victim,Edward and falls in love with him?
1. Good Vitcim

I walk into the bar with Rosalie and Alice, in search for a new victim.

"Hey,what about him?" Rosalie asked pointing to a ugly teacher looking guy.

"He looks like no one cares about him much" Alice said.

"Lets get him" I walked towards the old fashioned dressed guy. We walked towards our next victim with a seductive walk.

" May I help you?" The guy asked eyeing us up and down.

"Hi. I'm Bella and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie" I introduced.

"I'm George" He was sweating like a pig in the middle of this club. Rosalie pulled on his tie and sat on his lap.

"Why don't we go to your place and get this party started ?" Rosalie said.

"I have to go.I got to go to...Work in the morning" He bent down when Rose stood up and tried to unzip his pants.

"I can always do it here" Rosalie said suductively.

"Your house is cool" He muttered to Rosalie as he followed us out the club into a dark ally that hardly anybody goes in.

"I thought we were going to her house" He said after I pushed him against the brick wall.

"Oh my house isn't a great place" Rosalie said.

"What about your's or your's?"he asked nervously pointing at Alice and I .I took out my pocket knife and put it towards his throat.

"The only place your going is to the cemetery"I growled.

"Yo-you...lied" He said scared to death.

"Alice sis ,get the car"I ordered. Alice quickly jogged to the parking lot to get our car

A few minutes later Alice had the car waiting in the entrance of the alley. Rosalie walked to our car and came back with a bag and neck slicer.

"Any last words?"I whispered

"Fucking bitches"he said.

"Awwww thanks say hi to God" I said.I sliced his neck off of his body.I haven't grimaced about this since I was 13. I got used to it so I never grimaced again. I picked up his body and put it into the bag. Rosalie and I ran towards the car Alice was in and quickly drove away.

"Well that was a good victim" Rose said as we drove to the highway to a dumpster and threw the good victim into his new home.


	2. New School New Victim

I walk into the bar with Rosalie and Alice, in search for a new victim.

"Hey,what about him?" Rosalie asked pointing to a ugly teacher looking guy.

"He looks like no one cares about him much," Alice said.

"Lets get him," I walked towards the old fashioned dressed guy. We walked towards our next victim with a seductive walk.

" May I help you?" The guy asked eyeing us up and down.

"Hi. I'm Bella and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie," I introduced.

"I'm George," He was sweating like a pig in the middle of this club. Rosalie pulled on his tie and sat on his lap.

"Why don't we go to your place and get this party started ?" Rosalie said.

"I have to go.I got to go to...Work in the morning," He bent down when Rose stood up and tried to unzip his pants.

"I can always do it here," Rosalie said suductively.

"Your house is cool," He muttered to Rosalie as he followed us out the club into a dark ally that hardly anybody goes in.

"I thought we were going to her house," He said after I pushed him against the brick wall.

"Oh my house isn't a great place," Rosalie said.

"What about your's or your's?"he asked nervously pointing at Alice and I. I took out my pocket knife and put it towards his throat.

"The only place your going is to the cemetery,"I growled.

"Yo-you...lied," He said scared to death.

"Alice sis ,get the car,"I ordered. Alice quickly jogged to the parking lot to get our car

A few minutes later Alice had the car waiting in the entrance of the alley. Rosalie walked to our car and came back with a bag and neck slicer.

"Any last words?"I whispered

"Fucking bitches,"he said.

"Awwww thanks say hi to God," I said. I sliced his neck off of his body. I haven't grimaced about this since I was 13. I got used to it so I never grimaced again. I picked up his body and put it into the bag. Rosalie and I ran towards the car Alice was in and quickly drove away.

"Well that was a good victim," Rose said as we drove to the highway to a dumpster and threw the good victim into his new home.


End file.
